The Little Strawberry
by Arndawan
Summary: Ichigo barely knows anything of the thirteen protection squads, so Renji shows him around until the they arrive at the 12th squads labs.
1. The suspicious substance

**Well here it is, my very first fanfiction ^^ YaY. I Hope you like it. Please read and review**

**Disclamer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does and if I did… well that would be awesome.**

* * *

**The suspicious substance**

Just one more drop, then it will be finished. This potion was more toxic than all potions he ever made before, he thought, adding the purple drop to the deep blue potion which made it turn red. "just perfect", he mumbled, then turned around to yell,

"NEMU GET YOUR LAZY ASS RIGHT OVER HERE!"

…

Plain silence.

He sighed "That stupid lazy girl"

Then he turned back knocking over a pine green bottle with an unknown potion inside it. The potion spilled over the table and some of it fell into the red potion he had just finished. The potion started to boil while turning baby blue. "Oh,… that is interesting"

"The next thing I'll show you is the 12th squad labs. Be very careful there, they don't like visitors very much. Don't touch anything and don't accept anything from them, if you like to leave the way you entered. That place is really dangerous" The redhead stated.

"Aw Renji, how bad can it be, it can't be worse that those crappy Chappy drawings of Rukia?"

"That is true, if you're lucky"

Ichigo smirked. "You made me quite curious over that place. What exactly do the do over there?"

"Who knows. I guess it is better that way. Those creeps of the 12th squad aren't ones to be trusted, they do things the daylight can't handle…" he said adding a face of doom~

In the distance they saw a girl approaching. She wore her long dark hair in a braid.

"Good afternoon Abarai fuku-taicho an Shinigami representive" she said with a monotone voice. "please follow me to the labs."

Renji and Ichigo followed her, entering a large building with a huge twelve on it. Inside the building there was a large plaza with lots of stairs and doors. The place was crowded with Shinigami wearing lab coats. They were deepened into their papers they were holding or came out of one of the many doors running to an other door before disappearing. The place was one big chaos. In the middle of the hall was a small group of shinigami which were in a severe discussion.

As Renji and Ichigo walked by, they group ceased there discussion and stared at the two strangers.

Nemu just kept walking and opened the third door on the left. This room was quite dark and had no windows, only a small light bulb above a crowded desk which gave pretty much light. Behind the desk was sitting the captain of the 12th squad, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"Good afternoon Kurosaki-kun. Welcome in the 12th squad labs. Would you like anything to drink?" He asked, completely ignoring Renji.

Ichigo thought about what Renji told him about not taking anything from the 12th squad. But before he wanted to say anything, Mayuri yelled to Nemu,

"MAKE YOURSELF WORTH AND GET SOMETHING TO DRINK YOU IDIOT FOOL!"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

She turned around and went out the room with a emotionless face.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, our labs. I do not know what you want to look here, there is nothing to see for ones who do not understand."

"We are here under orders, I have to show the shinigami representive the ways of Seiretei, since he didn't went to the shinigami academy. This includes a explanation of every squad and what they do there."

"What we do here is none of your business, for both of you."

That moment Nemu came in again with tray with cups on it. In the middle was a can filled with a suspicious looking substance.

"COULDN'T YOU DO SUCH A SIMPLE TASK A BIT FASTER"

"I'm sorry, Mayuri-sama"

She putted the cups on the table, filling it with the dark purple suspicious substance. One of the cups accidently pushed against another cup that was filled with the baby blue potion, which caused the potion spilling a bit in one of the cups. Nemu looked at it, but filled the cup anyway and gave Renji and Ichigo a cup.

Ichigo looked at the cup handed to him. It looked like some weird dark-purple milk, but smelled quite okay.

"What is this?"

"This?" He looked at the cups "I have no clue. Is it important?" The captain answered without interest.

Renji putted his cup back on the desk next of him without touching anything of the substance in it.

"If you're wise," he whispered to Ichigo, "you do they same thing."

But Ichigo didn't hear it. He was talking with the 12th squad captain again about the requirements shinigami need to join the 12th squad.

"I don't want stupid persons like Nemu, the have to be loyal…" As Mayuri continued his sentence, Ichigo slowly brought the cup to his mouth, taking a sip of the substance.

It didn't tasted that bad. It was like of a combination of iced tea with peppermint and a bit of… well he couldn't bring the last taste home, it was like ehm, seaweed… It could be something Inoue have made.

Renji stared at him, how in the name of could he drink that!? That idiot.

* * *

Ichigo and Renji walked out of the 12th squads lab.

"How could you do such a thing?!"

"Do what?"

"You drank some of that weird stuff !"

"So what, it wasn't that bad. And nothing happened."

Renji snorted.

"Ouch," a sudden pain went through his head causing a major headache.

"See? This is what you get for not listening to me." Renji laughed.

" Renji, just quit laughing this isn't funny. It hurts as hell!"

Ichigo's face turned pale and his vision blurry.

Renji quitted laughing and looked at Ichigo. "Hey, are you okay? ..Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah I'm fine" His vision got more blurry and ground he was standing on felt unstable.

"You don't look fine by me, maybe you should see the fourth squad." Renji's face looked serious.

But Ichigo couldn't not hear what he said. It was like his ears were plugged. The pain from his head spreading slowly through his whole body. Then his vision turned black and lost consciousness.

* * *

A/N Woohoo, the first chapter is done. Man I never thought it would end. Even though it is quite short. I hope you liked it ^^ The next chapter will be longer.

Please review


	2. The strawberry awakes

Disclamer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does and if I did… well that would be awesome.

The strawberry awakes

* * *

"His appearance has changed. We do not know how he will come out of it"

Rukia looked over at the boy who was laying in the bed she was sitting next to. The boy about a year of seven had orange hair and looked like Ichigo, yet she still can't believe it that it was him. His eyes were closed, his frown was gone, he looked happy, without carrying any burdens.

Her eyes went trough the room. Renji was sitting across the bed, finally asleep. After what happened, he first yelled at Ichigo, then he blamed himself. He barely slept since then.

* * *

_It hurts_

_It hurts a lot_

_Where am I?_

…

_It is so heavy_

He tried to move his arm. Maybe he moved it, maybe he didn't. He couldn't tell. He tried to open his eyes. It felt if someone used superglue, so that he cannot open them. He groaned. After the third try, he finally caught some light. It was only for a few seconds before the light faded again. He tried again. This time he was more successful. He opened his eyes and found himself in a room that was unfamiliar for him. It looked like the room at his place, but this was definitely not his place.

"Ichigo" a voice said softly

* * *

Maybe she imagined it, but did his arm just moved a little? She looked at Ichigo again. Her eyes weren't fooling her. He just blinked, right? He really moved! Maybe it was just a bit, but he actually moved.

"Renji" she whispered.

A groan from the redhead answered her call.

"Five more minutes. I'm getting close to the secret of the magical laundr…"

He continued in a mumble.

"Renji, wake up! Look Ichigo"

Renji's eyes widened. He sat up and looking at Ichigo.

The boy looked around with a sleepy look on his face.

"Ichigo?" She said with a soft voice.

* * *

His vision was still blurry. His eyes followed were the voice came from. It came from a girl. A girl with Black hair. She didn't look familiar. At the other side of his bed was sitting a guy. Both of them stared at him.

_Who were these people?_

"Ichigo? How are you feeling?" the girl with black hair asked.

Ichigo stared at her. _How did she knew his name?_

He didn't knew how to answer. So he asked the first question that popped up.

"Who are you?"

The girls face changed.

"Don't you know who I am, Ichigo?"

He shook his head. He was pretty sure he never met these people before.

"He must be kidding around. Right Ichigo? You know who were are."

Ichigo closed his eyes. _Think._

"I'm sorry. I think I never met you two before." He said with a guilty look on his face.

"It is me Ichigo, Rukia. That is Renji." She pointed towards the redhead. "We are you friends."

The names didn't ring any bell. There he was. Sitting with two persons he had never seen or heard of. Were was she?

"Where is mom?"

* * *

Her heart felt as turned in ice. _His mother._ She stared at the boy. _What can I tell him? _She looked at Renji. He also didn't knew how to answer this question.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Her face must have startled him.

"No Ichigo, Don't worry about it.

She had to lie. There was no option left.

"She couldn't be here at the moment"

"Why not?"

"Because she is on a trip."

"Where to?"

"I'm not sure, it was far away."

"Ow" he looked down.

"Don't worry. Your mother will come back soon enough"

Ichigo looked at her with teary eyes.

"Really?"

Rukia nodded.

A big grin covered his face. Then a loud grumble came from his stomach.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not at all." Ichigo said with a straight face when another loud grumble proved the opposite.

"I am going to find you something to eat. Renji will you take care of him? I will be back soon."

She left the room, leaving the two guys behind.

The boys stared at each other.

"Why are you wearing those weird clothes? Are you a samurai or something."

"Eh?"

_Yeah, how can I__ save myself from this? _Renji thought_._

"Were are people who fight evil spirits."

"Evil spirits? How can you fight something that doesn't exist?" Then he added "I don't believe in ghosts."

_Yeah…__How to counter this one?_ Renji thought.

"Have you ever seen people with chains stuck on their chest?"

Ichigo thought deep.

"Yes, a few times."

"Those were ghosts."

Ichigo's Eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes, and our job is to guide these souls to Soul Society. These souls sometimes get attacked by evil spirits and we defeat them."

The boys eyes widened even more.

"Wow, so you are like some superhero?"

"Eh, what?"

"Can you also fly?" he asked, with twinkling eyes.

"Eh, wait I cannot…"

"Do you have some special power"

"I do but…"

"Can you show me"

He could, but last time he tried to show of…well he didn't wanted to be reminded…of that.

The door opened and Rukia stepped in.

"Rukia, Rukia, are you also a superhero?"

"I'm a what?"

"A superhero, Renji told me that." He said while pointing at Renji.

"Renji? Can I speak a word with you outside, please…now?" She asked with a fake grin.

Then she turned to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, we will be back in a minute. Vice-captain Kotetsu wants to ask you some questions."

He noticed the woman standing behind Rukia.

"Hi, I'm Ichigo. Nice to meet you."

"Hi Ichigo. My name is Kotetsu Isane." She said, slightly shy.

Renji stand up and followed Rukia to the door, already knowing what was going to happen. Rukia's eyes didn't look very pleased.

"Rukia, I "

"Outside, now!"

When they both got out the room, it started.

" RENJI, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD…."

Yeah , he was in trouble. Big time.

* * *

Isane closed the door behind Rukia. It didn't help much though. The yelling and screaming of Rukia were still quite good to hear.

"Ouch! Rukia were was that for?"

"For you being an imbecile."

"Ichigo, please ignore them. I have some questions for you. Please try to answer them as good as you can."

Ichigo nodded.

"I'll do my best."

"Do you know where you are?"

A hole list of questions followed. About were he was, what his latest memory was, his likes and dislikes, his life and the shinigami (he still believed they were superheroes and it took quite some time and a lot of explaining to make that clear that it was a bit different).

"Now my last question. Have you ever heard a voice in your head?"

"A voice?" Ichigo wondered. "No, I don't think so, sorry."

"That doesn't matter. I'll go outside to talk with Renji en Rukia. You stay here and try to get some sleep."

"But I'm not tired!"

"Then just lie down and rest a bit, okay?"

* * *

Isane closed the door behind her. Renji and Rukia both sat on a chair in the room across Ichigo's room. They finally stopped their argument. Renji's cheek looked a bit thicker. It didn't seem to bother him much. Both of them looked worried at Isane. She smiled.

"And? How is he?"

"He is fine actually, for his age. He only got a headache. Nothing to worry about."

"What happened?"

"His age has been reset to seven-years-old. He has forgotten what happened after the age of seven. He didn't only forgot, but also his physics are when he was seven. Now he is just a normal soul with high spiritual pressure. He doesn't know about shinigami and doesn't even now about his own Zanpaku-tô. I'm afraid I do not know if he will ever regain his original state again. For now it is the best to take him somewhere save, so that he can rest."

"Yes, but where? I can't take him to the barracks."

Renji had a point there, plus the captain would never aloud a kid running around. Especially him.

"I'll take him to my place." Rukia said.

* * *

A/N I'm so very sorry about the late update. I had the story in my head for quite some time, but because I had a con coming up, I didn't had the time to type it and to set it online. Because of the loads of work I had to do for my cosplays. At the end, it still wasn't the way I wanted it. ^^"

Thank you for the reviews and for your patience. As promised, this chapter is a bit longer and I already have a view plans for the next chapter^^


	3. A new home

Disclamer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does and if I did… well that would be awesome.

A New Home

"Are you coming with me Ichigo?"

The boy looked at Rukia and smiled.

"I'm coming," He ran to Rukia and grabbed her hand "Are we going to your home now?"

"Indeed, you've been here long enough." She said.

Home, yes. But it wasn't very easy to convince her brother to take him in temporary. She finally pulled it off, with a few terms.

1. It is forbidden to disturb the peace in the Kuchiki household; which means, no running and no loud noices.

2. It is absolutely forbidden to come in the rooms of Kuchiki Byakuya, other rooms only with permission.

3. Any trouble caused will end in severe punishment.

She hoped she would never see rule 3 working. The horror.

Ichigo happily walked next to her, a large grin covered his face. He looked like he had no worries, he didn't look like the Ichigo she knew. She couldn't help it to smile at him.

"Rukia, are we almost there?"

"Almost Ichigo, but first I want to go drink something."

"Oh, okay. I really want to see your home. How does it look?"

"The house is very big. It has a large garden with a small pond. In the pond are a lot of beautiful fish swimming, although they seem to decrease quite fast lately. My brother is rather upset about it."

"Your brother, I didn't knew you had a brother."

"I do, You'll see him very soon. Show respect to him, he is a very important man."

Ichigo nodded.

"Look Ichigo, were here."

They were standing in front of a small cafeteria. Rukia and Ichigo entered the building. Inside was small bar and some tables. It was al cozy. A woman was standing behind the bar.

"Rukia, long time no see. Where have you been?"

Then she noticed the boy.

"And who is this? I didn't know you had a kid"

"Wait, what? This isn't my kid, Rosemary. I have no kids."

"He is not yours? Then who is it?"

"Well Ichigo, tell her your name." She smiled at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at Rosemary.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He said proudly.

"Kurosaki? I've heard that name somewhere before. Wasn't there a ryoka, who was called by that name? Now I see him, he kinda looks like him. Is he his son?" she questioned.

"Oh no Rosemary, he is that ryoka."

"I'm not a ryoka. I'm a kid."

Rosemary smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ichigo. But last time a saw you, you were older. Do you remember me? You've been here before together with Rukia."

Ichigo thought.

"I'm sorry miss, I do not know you."

"Ichigo doesn't remember anything about Seireitei, nor his actions here, nor being a shinigami." Rukia whispered to Rosemary. "He is not a shinigami anymore"

"He is not? How could something like that happen?" Rosemary whispered back.

"Hey, no whispering!"

Rukia and Rosemary stopped their conversation and both looked at Ichigo.

"I'm sorry Ichigo."

"I'll tell you later" She quickly whispered to Rosemary.

Then she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, I'm a terrible hostess. We're still talking, but that is not why you were here. Go take a seat, the first drink is from the house." She said smiling.  
Rukia walked to hear favorite table near the front of the window. They both sat down as

Rosemary came to take their orders.

"Could you give me a cup of jasmine tea, and what about you Ichigo. What would you like to drink?"

"Could I have some chocolate milk, please?"

"Sure, so one tea and one chocolate milk coming up."

Rosemary walked back to the bar.

"And Ichigo, do you like it here?"

"Uhuh, Rosemary is really nice" He nodded, "Although, I'm quite sure that I haven't been here before."

"You have been here before, but you may not remember."

Ichigo thought deeply.

"Now you say it Rukia. I think I've been here before…"

A sudden pain shoot through his head, it made his vision blurry. He put his hand on his forehead. The pain and blurriness withered away. Ichigo looked up at Rukia.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Rukia asked with a worried face.

"I'm okay, my head hurts al little."

Rosemary came with a small tray with you cups on it.

"A cup of jasmine tea for Rukia, and a glass of chocolate milk for Ichigo."

She placed the cups on the table.

"Enjoy your drinks" She added with a smile en walked away.

Rukia ignored Rosemary. She was still looking at the boy with a worried look on her face. The boy didn't seem to think about it anymore as he happily grabbed the glass of chocolate milk. She took a sip of her tea.

* * *

"Are we going yet?"

Rukia wasn't paying any attention, she was still looking outside.

"Rukia?"

Rukia snapped out of it and looked at Ichigo.

"Uh, what? Yes, we're going now."

She stood up, put some money on the table and said Rosemary goodbye.

"Bye, Rosemary. I'll see you next time."

"Bye, Rukia. Stop by another time, okay?"

"Sure," She nodded "Are coming with me, Ichigo?"

Ichigo took Rukia's hand and they walked outside.

* * *

"Now Ichigo, we're almost there."

They turned in a large street. It was rather empty.

Ichigo looked around.

"Wow, there is so much space here."

Rukia nodded "It is quite large, but where we're going, it's even larger."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Even larger?"

"Yes, but while being there, please behave."

She stopped at a large wooden door. Two guards were standing at both sides.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Kuchiki" He said with a slight bow, while opening the door.

"Good afternoon"

Rukia and Ichigo walked into the large garden. It was a large lawn with some flower beds around. A large cherry blossom tree was standing in the middle. A path from the door where. Ichigo and Rukia came from crossed the garden, it splitted at the tree and came together behind it, continuing to the building across the garden. Left to the tree was a pound with a small bridge. Near the pound was a man standing. Rukia walked to the man. Ichigo followed her.

The man had black hair with some weird hairclips, his face was quite pale and he was wearing a black shiakushō with a whit haori over it.

Rukia started to talk to that man. He ignored Ichigo, like he wasn't there. But Ichigo did notice him, he rather stared. While he was doing that he slowly moved behind Rukia, he took her sleeve and tried to hide behind is when Rukia noticed Ichigo behavior. She stopped talking and looked at him.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?"

Ichigo didn't answer, he was still staring at the man.

"Ichigo, is there something wrong?'

He looked at Rukia with an afraid look on his face.

"Rukia?" he asked with a soft voice.

Rukia bowed to him, so that she could better hear him.

"Is he a vampire?" While he said that, he quickly turned his face back to the man.

"A what?"

She looked at the man, then back to Ichigo.

"No, he is not a vampire, he is my brother."

Ichigo quickly let go of Rukia's sleeve.

"Then you are also a vampire!"

"No, we are not vampires."

Than the man talked.

"Rukia…It is better to continue our conversation another time."

Rukia nodded, "Yes brother."

After she said that, he walked away. Still ignoring that brat.

_Well, that was a good start, _Rukia thought.

"Ichigo?"

"Yes, Rukia?"

"My brother is a very important man, he is the head of our family. So show respect to him."

"The head of the family?"

"Yes, al you see here is his property. You wouldn't even be here if he didn't gave you permission for that. Now let's go inside. I'll show you your room.

* * *

A/N I was thinking so long about the last part. Most things I use in my story happened before or gave me an idea. My girlfriend once cosplayed as chibi Ichigo and that was so much fun. The ideas I got then, I'm going to use that in my next chapter.^^


	4. A fluffy Suprise

**Disclamer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does and if I did… well that would be awesome.**

* * *

**A fluffy Suprise**

"Ichigo, I have to go on a mission to somewhere very far away." Rukia said.

"Can I go with you?"

"No Ichigo, that is not possible, I'm afraid. It's very dangerous where I go."

"But I don't want to stay here behind with…"

Ichigo stopped in the middle of the sentence. After the scolding he had yesterday, he wouldn't even dare to say the word 'vampire' out loud. The scolding was bad enough, and this was only a warning. The next time would be worse, and he didn't want to find out what that could be.

"With who, Ichigo?"

"With your respected brother."

"My brother is not at home today, he is off to his work and won't be home before dinner. But you're not alone today. Renji offered to watch you today."

"Renji? Was that that one with red hair and could fly?"

"Yes, that is Renji, but he cannot fly. No one can fly, okay?"

"But,..."

"No, now let's go."

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were standing in front of a middle-sized building close to the sixth squad barracks. Rukia walked forward to the door and knocked loudly. They waited, but it didn't seem that someone was on his way to open the door. Rukia knocked again. This time they heard some rumbling behind the door. Short after that the door opened.

"Hello Rukia, I didn't expected you so early. Common in, would you like something to drink"?

"No, not now Renji. I don't have much time now. Maybe another time?"

She looked to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I'm going now. I'll pick you up around dinner. Behave and don't do anything reckless."

Ichigo nodded and walked towards Renji. He stopped halfway and looked back.

"Rukia?" He asked slowly.

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"I… " he mumbled while looking at the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't quite got that."

"I…"

Rukia lowered her head until her eyes met his.

"What did you say, Ichigo?"

"I…I…" He tried to not look in her eyes, instead he looked at the ground beside him.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked with some worries in her voice.

Before Rukia realized what happened, the boy quickly turned around and closed his arms around her.

"I don't want you to go." He tightening his arms around her.

"Aw, Ichigo. Don't worry. I will be back before you know it. And Renji will take very good care of you." She looked at Renji.

"Eh what, yes." Renji answered. He wasn't paying very much attention and was still looking at Ichigo. This was a side he never saw. And it looked too damn adorable.

Ichigo loosened his grip a bit, but still wasn't planning to let go.

"But I don't want to, I want to stay with you."

"Sorry, Ichigo. It's too dangerous. Maybe another time. But now I really have to go otherwise I wouldn't be back on time to pick you up." She added with a smile.

Ichigo let go of his hold. He looked at the ground.

Renji walked to him and placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Common, let's go inside. I'll let you see where I live. It is not as big as where you staying now but it is not very small either."

Renji guided the boy to his door way. He walked inside and looked back to Rukia.

"Bye Ichigo, I'll be back in a few hours. Behave okay?" she said, while walking away.

Ichigo waved back.

"Bye Rukia" he said and Renji closed the door.

* * *

Ichigo followed Renji through the hall and then upstairs. He looked around the room they just entered. The place wasn't large, but not small either. Across the door was a desk full of papers, at the right a small couch with and a coffee table. The room also had some windows, but they were too high to look outside, only the clear blue sky could be seen.

"Ichigo, I still have some administration to do for my squad. It won't take long, but could you wait over there until I'm finished?" he pointed at the couch.

"Okay."

Ichigo walked to the couch and Renji started working behind his desk. Ichigo only saw some few red points from his hair, the rest of him was hidden behind the piles of paper.

It didn't take too long before Ichigo got bored. He saw some papers and got an idea.

"Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I draw something?"

"eh? Sure. They're lying some on the table. You can use it if you want."

Ichigo got out of the couch and sat down before the table.

"Renji?"

"What?"

"I don't have anything to draw with."

Renji sighed, stand up and walked out the room, slightly annoyed. He came back a few moments later with some pencils. He putted them on the table and walked back to his desk.

"Renji?"

"What now?"

"Are you almost done?"

"No."

"Ow."

Ichigo took some pencils and started drawing. After a few moments, his eyes fell on a small cupboard in the corner. There was something brown and fluffy sticking out of the drawer.

Ichigo stood up and walked towards it. It looked like a paw. He opened the drawer a bit. His eyes widened and pulled it out. It was a teddy bear.

"Renji, Renji!"He ran to Renji with the teddy bear in his hands.

" Look Renji what I found."

He held up the teddy in front of Renji with a big grin covering his face.

"Can I play with it?"

Renji looked at the teddy bear and from the bear back to Ichigo. If he said no, it could take even more time to finish all that work. He didn't want to say yes. The teddy bear was very dear to him and giving it to Ichigo didn't seem a save option. But not having his work done and that have to explain to his captain was even less save. So that means…

"You can play with it, but be very careful with it."

"Okay."

Ichigo walked back to the table. He putted the teddy bear on it.

"So Teddy, let's go drawing."

* * *

It had been quite some time since Ichigo and the teddy started drawing. Renji didn't mind what he was doing. He almost finished his work. Someone knocked at the door. Renji stand up and was just about to leave the room until he noticed something.

It was quiet, too quiet. There were no sounds of someone talking to his bear, no sounds of someone drawing with pencils on paper. Nothing, except for the usual sounds from outside.

The table was scattered with papers. None of them was blank anymore. It had doodles all over it. On the couch was lying a small figure. A teddy bear tightly hold in his arms. And deep asleep.

Another sound came from the door.

"Renji? Are you home? I came to pick up Ichigo."

Renji looked at the clock. Was it so late already? He quickly walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Renji! What took you…"

"Sssht, quiet Rukia, or you'll wake up Ichigo" He said, putting his finger for his mouth. "Follow me, he is upstairs."

"Asleep?" Rukia whispered with wondering.

She followed Renji upstairs. In his working room she saw the little boy asleep, the teddy bear still holding tight in his arms. Trying as quiet as she could, she walked to him and sat next to him. She putted her hand on his shoulder.

Ichigo's eyes opened a bit and closed again. Shortly after that, he opened his eyes again and sat up.

"Rukia!"

"Hey Ichigo. Are you coming with me?"

"Uhuh" he nodded rubbing his eyes.

Rukia stood up and walked to the door.

"Thank you Renji, for taking care of Ichigo today"

"It was fun." Ichigo added.

"No problem," Renji answered, "oh yeah, before I forget. Here is something for you."

He gave Rukia a some rolled up papers.

"What is this?"

"You'll see."

Ichigo smiled.

"We'll be going then." Rukia said.

Then she noticed the teddy bear Ichigo still was holding.

"Ichigo, give the teddy bear back to Renji."

Ichigo looked at the teddy bear"

"Bye Teddy, I'll see you next time."

He gave the teddy bear a last hug and gave it back to Renji. Renji looked the bear.

"Nah, you can have it. But be very careful with it, okay?"

Ichigo nodded.

"I will protect it with my life" He said with a smile.

Renji both smiled. This sounded as the older Ichigo.

"We're going now. Otherwise we would be late for dinner."

Ichigo took Rukia's hand.

"Bye Renji, until next time."

They both walked away, back to the Kuchiki household.

* * *

Later that evening, Renji just couldn't catch the sleep. He kept turning in his bed, over and over again. He felt like missing something. Then he knew…

"My teddy."

* * *

A/N: This chapter was so much fun to write. When I started, I just kept going. And every 5 minutes I copied what I had written and asked what she thought about it.

R&R


End file.
